Pretty
by CarolTeixeiraC
Summary: Segunda temporada, Episódio 'Prom Queen' - Quinn finalmente se sente bonta, quando algúem lhe diz isso.


Primeiro veio Puck. Você estava se sentindo gorda e feia, e então veio a bebida, e você pediu para Puck repetir, como um mantra, que você não era gorda, que você não era feia. Tudo deu errado naquele dia. Puck tinha um gosto amargo, mas tentador.

Depois Finn voltou, com aquele jeito bobo de sempre dele. Você nunca esperou muito dele, e não recebia muito então, como se fosse apenas lógico. Talvez o máximo que você conseguisse dele fosse um 'tá bonita', acompanhado daquele sorriso bobo, inocente, e ele falaria com você com a doçura de uma criança de cinco anos. Finn não tinha um gosto. Era como água, sem cor, cheiro ou gosto, só que bem menos necessário para a vida.

Então veio Sam, com suas imitações, seu jeito brincalhão, suas piadas sem graça, sua carência, sua falta de jeito, e seus muitos medos. Sam não media esforços em te elogiar. Era um rapaz bonito, e seus elogios sempre foram os melhores, por serem desprovidos de segunda intenções, como os de Puck, por serem mais bonitos e bem construídos que os simples 'tá bonita' de Finn, e por serem sempre sinceros.

Você não se sente bonita, e sua mãe te diz que você vai se sentir bonita, linda até, no dia que se sentir verdadeiramente amada. Ela diz que te ama, beija sua cabeça e sai do seu quarto. Você não sabe se ainda pode acreditar nela, depois de ela deixar seu pai te expulsar de casa.

E a noite do baile chegou, e você se sente bonita. Mas você sabe que isso só vai durar até Finn vir te pegar no pé da escada, porque aí você irá para o baile, e voltará a se sentir comum, feia, no meio daquele monte de garotas que com certeza estariam lindas naquela noite. Você não quer ver nenhuma delas, não quer estar perto dos olhares invejosos, porque por mais que você não se sinta bonita, elas te acham, e queriam ser você. Só tinha uma pessoa que você queria ver naquela noite, mas você acha que ela não vai estar lá. Você foi muito cruel com ela, tirando até mesmo seu par para o baile. Você gostava dela, de verdade. Maltratá-la é só sua forma de se defender, de mantê-la afastada, porque isso era o melhor para as duas. Ou deveria, já que era para você.

Você a queria longe, porque todas as vezes em que ela esteve perto demais, viu demais em você, disse demais sore você, coisas que você nem ao menos sabia que eram verdade, mas teve certeza quando as palavras deixaram a boca dela. Vocês jogavam a mesma dança, sempre. Você era horrível com ela, e ela ia atrás de você quando você precisasse, e te perdoaria. Você nunca admitiu, mas sentia um alívio enorme, como se tivessem tirado o peso do mundo de seus ombros, a cada vez que ela voltava e dizia que não ia desistir de você. Te dava esperança, e durante todo esse tempo em que ela nunca desistiu de você, esse era o único motivo para que você mesma não desistisse. Se ela estava tão disposta a lutar por você, talvez você valesse alguma coisa, afinal.

Então você perdeu a coroa, para um _garoto_, porque as pessoas dessa cidade têm a mente pequena demais para aceitar alguém diferente. E Kurt era gay, o que fazia dele diferente demais para ser só ignorado, e por isso ele era humilhado. Você queria ter a coragem dele, mas você não tinha, então você saiu correndo para o banheiro. Ela foi atrás de você, mais uma vez para te ajudar, e mais uma vez você diz coisas horríveis, que não quer dizer de verdade. Só que dessa vez você passa dos limites, e atinge o rosto que ama há tanto tempo em segredo com sua mão, e aquilo não dói nela, dói em você. Você chora como a criança que sempre escondeu dentro de si quando vê a dor e a mágoa nos olhos dela, os olhos mais bonitos que você jamais viu, e entra em pânico quando pensa que, depois disso, ela iria desistir de você.

Você sabe que isso seria o melhor para ela, já que assim você não a faria sofrer mais, mas você é egoísta, não é? E então, no meio de seu ataque de pânico, você pede, implora por desculpas, e sente medo, porque a morena parece tão calma... Quase como se tivesse ido até você sabendo que isso ia acontecer. Talvez soubesse mesmo, ela sempre conseguiu ver muito em você. Demais até, você diria.

E ela balança a cabeça em negativa, um sorriso triste no rosto perfeito manchado com algumas poucas lágrimas ousadas. Mas ela balança a cabeça para dizer que você não precisa pedir desculpas, ela já sabia que isso ia acontecer afinal, mas você entende errado, como se ela estivesse negando seu pedido de desculpas, e se sente quebrar. Você sempre soube que era frágil, mas não imaginou que doeria tanto ou que se quebraria tanto quando ela finalmente desistisse de você. E então você não tem mais nada a perder, agora que até mesmo sua esperança de valer alguma coisa foi tirada, e você faz o que tem vontade de fazer há muito tempo, mas nunca teve coragem.

Você a beija.

E o seu mundo para por completo quando ela corresponde. Só que havia tanto carinho, tanto amor naquele toque tão simples que você achou podia explodir de felicidade. Ela não desistiu de você afinal. O beijo era calmo, como se Rachel estivesse tentando passar toda a sua calma através dele.

Você era explosiva, e ela controlada. Você era loira, com a pele pálida e olhos claros, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, a pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos escuros. Você era alta, e ela baixa, o que era bom, porque fazia parecer que ela fora feita exatamente para caber em seu abraço. Mesmo que ela sempre fosse a mais forte, e você quem era protegida. Talvez ela te protegesse do mundo, e de si mesma, e você a protegesse de si mesma também, dando a ela um propósito para lutar, um que não fosse sobre si mesma. Vocês eram completamente opostas uma à outra, e pela primeira vez você não acha isso ruim. Era quase como se vocês fosse feitas para completarem uma à outra, porque era assim que você se sentia ao lado dela, completa.

Vocês se separam por falta de ar, mas não se afastam. Ao contrário, você percebe que em algum momento seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os dela, e você se sente feliz como nunca.

E então ela limpa as últimas lágrimas do seu rosto com delicadeza. Ela diz que você é a garota mais bonita que ela já viu na vida, e essa é a primeira vez que você acredita quando lhe dizem isso.

Quando ela olha em seus olhos e diz isso, você acredita. E você tem a impressão de que se ela mentisse, você acreditaria alegremente, também. Como naquela frase daquele autor famoso, '_O que você mentir, eu acredito.'_ Mas naquela noite ela foi sincera, quando te disse isso, fitando você. Quando você se olha no espelho com Rachel a seu lado, você tem a sensação de que tudo estava como deveria ser, como sempre deveria ter sido, e como sempre seria, de agora em diante, porque você cuidaria disso.

E você nunca se sentiu tão _linda_ antes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo, pessoal!<em>**

**_Hey, bom, primeiramente: Prazer, Carol, primeira fic do shipper Faberry aqui no , shipper que é de longe um dos meus favoritos. _**

**_E primeira fic de Glee que eu posto aqui também, então por favor, sejam gentis, okay? _**

**_Se vocês gostarem, em breve eu devo postar uma long fic, também Faberry aqui, então até breve, e deixem rewiews, okay? Façam o carnaval Entediante dessa criança aqui ser mais feliz, ou não tão entediante, pelo menos! hahahahahaha_**

**_Küsses,_**

**_Carol  
><em>**


End file.
